The Hunger Games:Peeta POV
by vanessathefangirl
Summary: I know everybody is doing this but I wanted to do one so yeah. Its my first fic and Ill update once a week! You already see some Peeniss Everlark!
1. Chapter 1: Her voice

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so if you hate it... I'm sorry. This is Peeta's POV of The Hunger Games. I tried my best with inspiration from friends, authors, and the perfect books. I don't own The Hunger Games because if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfic...**

Chapter 1: Her voice

_11 years ago..._

Hey. My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm 5 years old. It's my first day at school. I'm a baker. I live in district 12. I'm packing up my school bag while my daddy is making breakfast. I love his bagels. They're stale but very delicious.

I'm off to school. Thats when I see her. She has two braids. She's wearing a red dress. Her hair is brown. She looks my age. I cant help but see how pretty she is. Then, my daddy sees me staring at her. He tells me, "See that girl. I wanted to marry her mother but she ran off with a coal miner." My heart drops. She'll never like me now. She's probably just like her mother. I'll never have a chance...

**A/N: I know it's short but it'll get longer! This is Peeta at 5 years old think about Katniss. So yeah! Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 2:Those days

**A/N: This is Peeta at 5 years old with the Katniss singing scene... It after turns into the bread scene. Yeah. I don't own the Hunger Games. A DUH! But I hope you enjoy. AND ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

Chapter 2: Those days

When we got in class, the teacher asked us who knew the valley song. I'd heard it, but I didn't know the words. But the girl raises her hand. It shoots straight up. The teacher asks, "What's your name honey?" "I'm Katniss Everdeen." "Please sing us the valley song." She had an angelic voice. I listened closely. The birds stopped singing, and everything was quiet.

After she finished, everyone broke into applause. She blushed a very light pink. I noticed her gray eyes were bright and she had nice olive skin. Her father had the same talent. I fell harder for her than before.

_6 years later..._

"Peeta! Be careful with that bread or else!" my evil mother shouts. She always nags at me and if I misbehave, she beats me. "I will mom." My mom looks out the window and sees Katniss. She goes out the door to shout at her. I sneak a peek behind my mom. She looks at me. I think she recognizes me from school. She looks incredibly skinny and bony. She backs away from the trash can and walks away slowly. I see her sneak up behind the back and collapses next to the tree.

I decide to help her. I burn the bred on purpose. I'll get a beating but I don't care. I'll save her life.

My mom sees the burnt loaves. She yells, "What's wrong with you! No one decent will buy some burnt bread! Feed it to the pigs you filthy animal!" She hits me on the cheek with a stick. I feel a lot of pain. I throw some bread to the pigs. Then, I check to see if no one is looking. Then, looking at the pigs, I throw the bread to her. She looks puzzled. She then picks up the bread and runs away.

I see her the next day at school. We both look each other in the eye. She then looks away and picks up a dandelion. She runs back home. I wonder why she did that. All I know is that I saved Katniss Everdeen's life and she wanted to say thank you.

**A/N: Told you it would get longer! I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R/R! Leave suggestions below! See you next week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The reaping

**I am soo sorry I didn't upload! I was busy with homework and this big presentation and tests. Please forgive me and here's chapter 3! I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3: The reaping

_5 years later_

Reaping time. I'm putting on one of my brothers button-down shirts. I comb my hair to make it look neat and roll up my sleeves.

We start walking to the square. My brother, Rye, told me my chances were one in a thousand so I shouldn't be nervous. But I am! My hands get clammy and my forehead starts to sweat. I quickly swat it away.

As usual, Effie Trinket comes with her little welcome and blah blah blah. She starts with the girls. "Primrose Everdeen," she says in a clear voice.

Oh my pita bread.

It's her sister. Its Katniss Everdeen's sister. I try to keep my face clear. Everyone around me is talking about how they hate when they pick 12 year olds. And this one is probably the most popular in the Seam. Then, Katniss says, "I volunteer!" Oh bread sticks. Oh no. She is a tribute. Oh my chocolate cake. Then, Effie calls the boys. "Peeta Mellark."

This day keeps getting better and better.

I slowly walk up to the Justice Building. Effie asks for volunteers. No one. Thanks bros. we have to shake hands. I give her a little reassuring squeeze. I'm not even sure if she felt it.

We then go inside, to share our goodbyes.

**Please R&R and I'll try to update more often. Bye!**


End file.
